A MOWTH'S LOVE
by deathsia
Summary: A teenage boy named Eric who has never aquired his pokemon licence stumbles apon what looks like a young teenage girl in trouble but is shocked to learn that she was in fact a pokemon! This story was a request by AbleArcher on FA. ""ON HOLD""
1. ENTER THE KLUTZ

**A MEOWTH'S LOVE  
Chapter 1: ENTER THE KLUTZ**

The alarm clock rang loudly in the Trueheart Household causing a 15 year old boy to groggily reach his hand over and haphazardly attempt to hit the snooze button only to knock it over with a loud clang.

The boy groaned loudly at this and threw the covers over his head in an attempt to drown out the racket when his mother's voice came from downstairs "Eric, get your ass out of bed now! You're going to be late once again to get your Pokémon license!"

Eric suddenly threw the covers off and began to run over to his drawer only to trip over an empty pokeball on the ground and hit the ground with a thud."Oh shit, I'm going to be late again!" Eric thought in a panicked tone to himself as he yanked his drawer open and threw on a pair of pants over his boxers and a shirt then ran down the stairs almost falling down them.

Eric's mother was busy doing dishes in the kitchen and gave a depressed sigh when Eric came dashing past her and out the kitchen back door.

Eric was unfortunately a notorious klutz which is why he had not gotten his Pokémon license yet. Last year he went to apply he had accidently commanded the Charmander to use flamethrower on the tester. The year before that stepped on a Pikachu's tail resulting in the Pokémon using it's thunder attack shocking everyone in the test room and blew the power for 3 straight hours.

But this year was going to be different he just knew it…he didn't know how but something told him he would become an official Pokémon trainer this year!

As Eric neared the Pokémon license building a man stood at the entrance tapping his foot looking rather annoyed."You know Eric, I have half a mind to fail you for being late and save me a lot of trouble later….fortunately for you I am a generous man." The man said just as Eric stopped in front of him panting heavily.

"I'm sorry professor Oak, I overslept." Eric said breathlessly.

Professor oak simply sighed at this and frowned."If you do ever become a Pokémon trainer, I feel sorry for the Pokémon you get…" Professor oak said motioning for Eric to follow.

As Eric and professor oak entered the building the nurse Joy who was sitting at the front desk gave a grim look when she saw Eric's face as they stood in front of the desk."We'll skip the written test as we all know you ace it every time and get on with the field test." Professor oak said ending his sentence in a morbid tone.

"Should I get the usual?" Nurse joy asks not letting up her grim look to which Professor oak nodded. Nurse joy then went to the back room and came back with a tray full of different medical items for humans then went back in and came back out with three pokeballs.

"Why do you need human healing items for this test? I thought they didn't work for Pokémon." Eric said confused to which professor oak cleared his throat.

"They are for us…choose a pokeball." Professor oak said striking his own grim look now as Eric picked one.

Eric then followed professor oak to the testing room. The testing room consisted of multiple dummy Pokémon, obstacle course equipment, a pool, and display board up top against the far wall that was used for Pokémon tournaments.

"Ok…release your Pokémon." Professor oak said plainly.

"Release the Pokémon? Ok." Eric said pressed the release button on the pokeball before professor oak released what he was actually doing and was too late to stop him letting out a very pissed off looking primape.

"I didn't mean actually release it Eric!" Professor oak said in a panicked tone just before the primape dash at them both knocking Eric and professor oak down and causing the now empty pokeball in Eric's hand to go flying out an open window in the testing room.

Professor oak ran to the intercom near the door in the room and pressed the talk button."Nurse Joy, bring me the empty pokeballs now! He did it again!" Professor said in a panicked tone just dodging the Primape's attack.

All Eric could do was watch knowing what was to come as professor battled the primape and re-caught it."I failed again…didn't I?" Eric said in a depressed tone.

Professor oak regained his composure and looked at Eric. "Well the good news no one was seriously injured this time…the bad news that you did fail again Eric…I'm sorry." Professor oak said as he walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

Eric walked out of the license building with a gloom look on his face as he dragged his feet down the sidewalk only to trip over something and land on his face. "What the fuck?" Eric said in an annoyed tone as he looked to see what he tripped over and saw a pokeball laying in the middle of the sidewalk.

"This must be the pokeball that flew out of my hand when the primape attacked us." Eric thought grimly remembering what had just happened."I might as well return it…." Eric said aloud as he picked up the pokeball and began to walk back towards the license building when he heard a scream and something that sounded like a woman calling for help. Eric immediately ran in the direction of the scream and ran into an alley blinked twice thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. Lying on the ground in front of him was what looked at first like a teenage girl but only at first. The female's Ears, whiskers and the charm on her forehead puzzled Eric."Did Halloween come early this year?" Eric asked in a humorous tone to the female causing her to look up at Eric with a desperate look in her eyes. "Meeeowth…" She said weakly just as two men in black suits with red R's on them rounded the corner and stopped.

"There she is! Pokeball go!" The man yelled chucking a pokeball at the female.

Eric as if by instinct picked up a wooden board and batted the pokeball in the other direction knowing that these two were team rocket grunts. "What did you do to her? And why are you trying to catch her?!" Eric yelled in a demanding tone.

The rocket grunts simply cackled."None of your business…now go be a good boy and go play with your Gameboy." One of the grunts said in a taunting tone.

This answer if anything pissed Eric off more than anything but he knew he could not do anything against two rocket grunts probably armed with powerful Pokémon. Just as Eric began to walk away the female grabbed his pants leg."Help…..me…." The female said in plain English this time weakly.

"Shut your mouth, you freak show!" The grunt said angrily.

"I'm sorry…I can't do anything..I'm not even a Pokémon trainer…" Eric said in a depressed tone and continued to walk down the alley past the grunts.

"Smart choice boy…don't worry…She'll be well taken care of…"One of the grunts said and they both cackled evilly.

Eric continued to walk looking back once and continued walking.

"Now then…where were we." The grunt said with an evil smile when suddenly Eric's voice echoed from behind them.

"POKEBALL GO!!!" Eric yelled at the top of his lunged chucking the pokeball down the alley right in between the rocket grunts heads and connected with the female absorbing her in a red light and sailed back to Eric just as quickly landing in his palm and then run like a Crobat out of hell down the street before the grunts could figure out what actually happened.

"Get the boy!" Eric heard one of the grunts yell as he made a left turn down the street leading to his house and then without warning jumped over a wooden fence hoping they had not seen him.

Eric stood as still and quietly as he could against the fence as heard hurried footsteps run past then stop a short distance away."I think we lost him…" One of the grunts said in a annoyed tone.

"Damn!" The other grunt said hitting the wooden fence causing Eric's heart which was now thudding out of his chest to skip a beat."Giovanni is going to have our heads on a platter!" The grunt said and then he heard the footsteps running in the opposite direction away from him.

Eric then timidly looked over the fence and saw that the grunts we nowhere to be seen and let out a sigh of relief. Eric then jumped back over the fence and ran back to him house.

No sooner he entered he started to tell his mother what happened but was cut off by her squeal of delight."You finally did it! You became a Pokémon trainer!" She said gleefully.

Eric didn't have the heart to tell his mom what really happened now…he'd simply wait till later.

"ya, mom…"was all Eric could say as his mom hugged him tightly.

"Let's see which one you got then." She said with a smile causing Eric to gulp.

"Err…I don't think I should…this Pokémon is rather disobedient and it might wreck the house." Eric lied striking a sweat drop.

"Ohh…ok then...well I'm going to call our relatives and let them know that my son finally is a official trainer! " Eric mom said gleefully and ran off to dial on her phone before Eric could stop her.

"I think I'll just go to my room…" Eric said as a swelling guilt formed in his gut.

Eric got to his room and lies on his bed then let's out a long and depressed sigh. "Great…what do I do now?" Eric said aloud grimly.


	2. IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT

**IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT**

Eric listened to his mother dial number after number on their house phone telling everyone that he had finally become a Pokémon trainer which caused the ice cold guilty feeling to become even colder in his chest with each call she made.

He then dug in his pocket and pulled out the pokeball, enlarged it and stared at it."I wonder…was it just my imagination…or did I actually catch a Pokémon that looked human?" Eric thought just looking at the pokeball when it suddenly popped open releasing the Human looking meowth!

"Me-owth, meow, me, meowth?" The Human looking meowth said in a questioning tone. Eric didn't even know how to respond to this, not that he could at any rate as the meowth girl popped out and was literally sitting on his face!

"She's wearing nothing! And she's sitting on my face! Oh god…I hope what I'm feeling on my mouth right now isn't what I think it is…." Eric thought in a panicked tone as and tried to speak causing the meowth girl to jump up in shock.

"Get your moth away from there, you sick human!" The meowth girl practically shrieked at him putting both paws over her crotch causing Eric's worst fears to be confirmed.

"I-I didn't mean to! You just popped out of the pokeball on me!" Eric piped back defending himself.

The meowth girl blinked twice and sweat dropped."I did? Ops! I never did like pokeballs….too stuffy… but they do marvels for healing wounds. And my fur is a mess…you don't mind If I groom myself do you?" The meowth girl said and sat down on her rump and began to lick her leg flattening the ruffled fur on her leg giving Eric a full view of her pussy to which he turned his gaze after a few moments looking slightly pale. "What's your name?" Eric asked to try and take his mind off the uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

"Oh? My name is Buuyo. Not that it really means anything…after I'm done grooming myself I'm out of here. But I am grateful to you saving me. If there's anything I can do for you before I leave just ask." Buuyo said as she licked her right paw and began to matt down the fur on her right breast.

What crossed Eric's mind to ask made the uncomfortable feeling in his pants to become even more uncomfortable."Ya…as if she's say yes to that…" Eric thought in a morbid tone looking at the bed and looked up to see Buuyo's face in front of his causing him to jump back suddenly and fall off the other side of his bed.

This sent Buuyo into a giggle fit as she stared at him stand back up looking very red in the face."I forgot that I shouldn't groom myself in front of males…it tends to make them…" Buuyo broke off momentarily and pointed to Eric's erection under his pants."Uncomfortable." She finished with a smile and another giggle.

Eric's red face became even redder now as he attempted to hide his erection."I didn't mean to look! It was just there for me to see when you lifted your leg!" Eric said in an agitated tone as Buuyo walked up to him.

Buuyo then gave a curious look."You've never seen a naked female before……have you?" She asked in the most innocent tone Eric ever heard.

Eric didn't know how to reply to this one. Sure he'd seen naked females on the internet on porn sites, but he's never see one right in front of him before! He simply shook his head at her not saying anything to which Buuyo tilted her head to the side and perked an ear and then grinned.

"A male your age not seeing a human female naked yet…wow…that must you have never mated before have you? Back at team rocket headquarters I was forced to mate with a great deal of humans your age while another one recorded us doing it. At first it was nice…but after awhile…I wanted to stop and that's when they started forcing me to…I escaped and then you came and rescued me…" Buuyo said giving Eric a light tap on the head causing him to fall back on his bed.

"I-I only did what I thought was right." Eric said nervously as Buuyo got on the bed on her knees crawling on top of him and looked at him so that her and his face were only inches apart.

"You're my hero…and heroes deserve a reward." Buuyo said in a seductive tone as she moved down on him till her paws were over the lump in his pants. She then undid the button and unzipped his pants and began to pull them down causing Eric to give an auditable gulp as his boxers were revealed and his erection pinching a tent in them.

"So tell me…what's your name?" Buuyo said as she pulled down his boxers revealing his fully erect member.

"E-E-Eric…"Eric said stumbling over his words as Buuyo crawled up on him once again so that their faces were once again inches from each other.

"Soo….which hole do you want?" Buuyo asked with a mischievous grin as a funny scent filled the air.

Eric had no idea how to answer that question still looking very nervous as Buuyo rubbing her pussy against his length not allowing him to enter her but still masturbating him with her folds.

At this point Eric's brain seemed to been set on one thing only. He wanted to be inside her. He had no idea what made him do it but he suddenly felt very brave and wanted to fuck her hard. Without warning Eric moved Buuyo off top of him and got behind her pulled her back so that her hind paws were now on the floor while her front paws still sat on the bed."Oh, my…you want to do it like this….hehe…you naughty human you." Buuyo said with a smile.

Buuyo's words seemed to have no effect on Eric as he only had one thing on his mind. He then rammed his cock into her pussy from behind and began to thrust into her hard and fast.

Buuyo let out mews of pleasure with each thrust to her wet sex bracing herself to his thrusts.

Eric had no idea why he was doing this…all he knew was that he wanted to cum deep inside her and as Buuyo's mews of pleasure increased so the scent in the air which seemingly drove him to thrust even faster.

Buuyo dug her claws into Eric's bed as the pleasure mounted within her mewing loudly now as her body began to ache for release but at the same time not wanting the pleasure to end she attempted to push her climax back."Just a little longer….just a little longer…." She thought realizing her she could not hold it off much longer.

Eric by now felt himself ready to climax himself and showed no restraint as he gave one more hard thrust into Buuyo's pussy and blew his load into her filling her with his warm seed. He thrust his cock into her a few more times shooting a few more streams into her.

Buuyo felt him seed gush into her and let herself go as her pussy gushed its warm juices on Eric's cock and trickled down her legs.

The scent in the air began to dissipate as did Eric's bravery as realization of what he had just done set in on him as his mind began to become clear as if he woke up from a dream he looked down to see his cock still inside Buuyo's pussy and went slightly wide eyed.

"I-I can't believe I did that…." Eric said slightly stunned as he pulled out of Buuyo's pussy she turned her head to look at him grinning.

"Believe it Eric…you filled me good…hehe" Buuyo said parting her pussy lips giving him a full view of her cum coated inner walls."I think I'll stick around you a little bit longer…" Buuyo said with a wink.

"I've never been that way…I mean…I'm a virgin for peats sake!" Eric said in shock.

"Correction, you were a virgin…you aren't anymore…"Buuyo said with a smirk.

"The last thing I remember…is…I smelled something odd...some kind of odd smell, then things got cloudy and then it went blank only I saw everything that happened, like I was in a dream or something.

Buuyo's furry face went slightly pale."A smell that caused you to want to fuck me?" Buuyo said looking paler by the second.

"Ya…it was weird." Eric said putting his boxers back on now."It was as if something was driving me to fuck you…" Eric said as he put on his pants and looked up a Buuyo who looked as if she had seen a ghost."Something wrong? I mean if you a Pokémon I can't get you pregnant right?" Eric said with a fearful glance.

"Humans…shouldn't be affected by my heat scent…and I'll admit I have been in heat for a few days now. But I wanted you to enjoy it…not be driven by instinct…I wanted to reward you for saving me…but it baffles me that you were affected by my heat scent." Buuyo said looking rather depressed now.

"But I can't get you pregnant right?" Eric asked once again.

"No…humans have never been able to get me pregnant. That's why Giovanni used me for his little porno projects….some father he is…making his own daughter into a porno actress." Buuyo said with a hurt look.

Eric sat on the bed and motioned for Buuyo to sit next to him."If it means anything…I did enjoy it...even if I wasn't all there." Eric said with a chuckle.

Buuyo looked out the window to see that it was getting dark out and yawned as she stretched her body out extending her claws as she did so, laid her head on Eric's shoulder and began to snore quietly.

"That was quick…I suppose it is late…might as well get some sleep." Eric said softly laying Buuyo next to him and covering her and him up.

He then drifted off into a dreamless sleep….


End file.
